Anything for a Friend
by octopus1123
Summary: This is the real reason that Jade offered Tori Vega a ride to school, and why she sounded so sad when the singer jumped ship. TorixJade


**A/N - **Just popped into my head. Who else thought Jade sounded uncharacteristically sad when Tori jumped out? I think this was why.

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or the pants I am currently wearing.

* * *

"Anything for a friend." Jade said, her tone deep and sultry. Tori looked over at the Goth nervously. Jade had been quiet almost the entire ride, and, on top of that, there was a shovel in the back seat. If that wasn't an indication that Jade was going to kill her, Tori wasn't sure what was. She just hoped that Jade's bark was worse than her bite.

"Right… right..." Tori murmured. "Um, where are we?"

All around the vehicle was desert. In the distance the crowing of vultures could be heard. Nothing was in sight expect for a few stray cacti and scrubby bushes. Tori didn't exactly notice when suburbia turned into dystopia, but she had no clue where they were.

"Just driving to school." Jade smiled. It looked strained.

"Are you sure we can go to school this way?" Tori gulped. "I've never been this way."

Jade glanced in the backseat, her eyes twinkling. She looked over at Tori, her eyes scanning the other girl from head to toe. "Relax, Tori." Reaching out, Jade's hand brushed over Tori's hand where it rested on her knee. Tori jerked away, spooked.

Tori placed both her hands on top of one another on the knee farthest from Jade. She wasn't going to allow herself to be manipulated by Jade. The Goth was obviously trying to make her squirm. Tori allowed herself to be too affected by Jade West all the time, and this time, she wasn't fall for her tricks. Now Tori understood the ulterior motive of this ride—Jade just got to spend more time bugging Tori.

Jade frowned, but said, "Everything's fine."

Tori pulled out her phone, thinking of calling Cat or Robbie—or possibly 911—and let them know where she was, but her phone came up dead. The battery was alright, but she had no bars of service. Frowning she said, "Weird… my phone's not getting any service.

Jade nodded slowly.

"See," Tori shoved the phone in Jade's face. Jade simply glanced over, not showing any indication of whether she even heard Tory. She appeared bored. "No signal."

"No…" Jade said, distractedly. "We're about to drive through Shadow Creek park. There's not much signal up here. There's not much of anything up here."

The care seemed to be slowing at this point. Jade was looking at Tori, her expression odd, but the Goth didn't say anything. Tori felt her breath catch in her chest—why was the other girl looking at her like that? It made her feel uncomfortable, odd.

Then Jade started singing. It was something out of a horror film that Andre and Robbie dragged her to a few weeks before. Tori had actually cried, and had nightmares for weeks afterwards. Jade just got louder.

Finally, Tori had enough, and launched out of the car.

Jade stopped the vehicle. "Why'd you jump out of the car?"

Lying face down in the dirt, Tori wondered why Jade sounded so wounded. She had been the one trying to drive her away. Why would she be upset about her sudden departure?

"No reason," Tori returned, pushing onto her knees and brushing her shirt off.

"Hey, you should get back in the car," Jade said from inside the vehicle. She sounded sad, but Tori didn't believe that she regretted anything. Jade was probably glad with the outcome. It was obvious that this was the Goth's intention.

"I'll walk from here." Tori replied.

Jade frowned, and murmured, "Suit yourself."

She leaned over, pulled the door shut, and wondered why Tori reacted that way.

Did Vega hate her? Or did her tough girl act alienate the brunette? She bit her lip and wondered where she went wrong. She didn't hate Tori—nor did she intend to murder the girl—and, in fact, it was quite the opposite.

Yes, Jade West was in love with Tori Vega.

Jade looked in the back seat, and glanced at the bouquet of roses laying there with a note stuck to it. There was no message written on it, but it did say: _For Tori._ Jade sighed, shook her head, and said, "Next time."

* * *

**A/N - **Argh, SO SHORT! Review please.


End file.
